


You are my Heaven.

by badassdeancas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Chuck Shurley is Not God, Dead Castiel (Supernatural), Dead Dean Winchester, Dogs, Drabble, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Heaven & Hell, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, No Smut, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Post-Season/Series 15, Sad, Short, Short One Shot, Wakes & Funerals, dean gets his head out of his ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassdeancas/pseuds/badassdeancas
Summary: It was a few hours, at least that's what Dean figured it was, before the reaper showed up.“Dean Winchester, right?” The reaper asked, and Dean nodded.“Someone’s waiting for you.” They gave a polite smiling before reaching their hand out to Dean, who took it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 27





	You are my Heaven.

It had been a week.

A week since the vampires.

A week since Sam became the only living Winchester.

In that week, Sam had organized Dean’s funeral, getting drunk every time he went to go work on it.. He couldn’t cope. Nobody could.

Of all ways for his brother to die.. He died on a nail. “At least he went out doing what he loved,” Sam reminded himself internally.

He hadn’t slept in the days before the funeral.

Sam, of course, was still holding out hope that his brother would return, just like he did every other time.. But he had a feeling this time was different, that this time would be the end.

He had brought Miracle back to the shelter after explaining what happened to Dean, and cleared out his apartment.

One thing Sam had made sure of, though, was that Dean was buried back home, in Kansas.

Sam kept Baby, of course, it was the one thing that had survived everything they hadn’t.

The car was all he had of Dean, now. There was no way he was going to lose it.

The day of the funeral, Sam knew he would be the only one to show… And that was alright with him. All he needed was to talk to his brother one last time.. Even if it was one-sided.

The burial went by quickly, then Dean’s body was 6 feet deep, never to be seen again.  
Sam had made copies of Baby’s keys, and slipped the originals into Dean’s casket when he had the chance. He thought it was fair.

He just hoped Dean was with Cas, maybe Jack, too.

But the whole time..

Sam’s midnight crying, Sam getting drunk every morning.

Dean was right there.

With his hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“It’ll be okay, Sammy, I’m right here, Sammy, don’t worry about me, Sammy..”

He knew, as soon as he was buried, it was time to go, that Sam would move on, and he could finally go tell the love of his life what he had meant to.

Dean sighed to himself, and waited for the reaper, sitting on his own headstone.

It was a few hours, at least that's what Dean figured it was, before the reaper showed up.

“Dean Winchester, right?” The reaper asked, and Dean nodded.

“Someone’s waiting for you.” They gave a polite smiling before reaching their hand out to Dean, who took it.

“Bye, Sammy.” Dean murmured to himself as he felt himself slowly falling asleep.

Dean woke up in what looked like the house he remembered before his mom died, and there was someone in the kitchen.  
He got up from his place on the couch and walked towards the noise.

“Hello?” He called

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel turned and smiled slightly at the elder Winchester.

“Cas?” Dean asked, his jaw falling slack.

Castiel nodded.

“Holy crap dude… You did all this?” Dean asked again, gesturing around him and the angel.

“Jack helped, but yes. I thought it would be best for you to return to your childhood home.. I just wasn’t expecting you here so quick..” Cas answered, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly.

“Shit, Cas, I’m sorry, I really am.. But I couldn’t handle it. I couldn’t, I needed to see you again, I wanted you back.. I need to tell you something, too..” Dean spoke, looking Castiel in those bright blue eyes of his.

Cas said nothing, but allowed Dean to continue.

“I love you too, Cas..” Dean smiled at his angel, whose eyes lit up with joy.

“I’m glad, Dean, I really am.” 

And from that moment on, Dean’s heaven was complete.

**Author's Note:**

> This hit me during my science class, so, yeah.


End file.
